You're my hero now
by Tipititralala
Summary: Sa fille était sans doute l'une des choses les plus importantes qu'elle avait au monde. Cet enfant... C'était son diamant à l'état pur, ce qui faisait tourner son petit monde. Elle se contrefichait pas mal que Rachel ne soit pas sa fille biologique, elle se foutait bien de ne pas être liée par le sang avec elle. Mais... et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?


_I'm back guys ! Le manque n'a pas été trop important au moins ? Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'importe la réponse, me voilà. Avec un nouvel OS à vous offrir puisque, vu le temps extérieur pourri (et en dehors de mes révisions), je n'ai que ça à faire. Et comme niveau écrits de ce genre, j'ai encore une certaine avance, je peux me permettre cette update sans pour autant devoir vous faire patienter trop longtemps pour la prochaine.  
Bref, parlons enfin de ce pour quoi je suis là. Je dois le reconnaître, je ne sais même plus vraiment comment m'est venue cette idée (et en lisant ce récit, vous __comprendrez réellement pourquoi je cherche encore d'où ça m'est venu). Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle m'est venue, et que je l'ai écrit. L'histoire est un peu difficile à placer, mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il faut imaginer que Rachel est déjà à la pré-school, mais que Lisa est toujours avec son détective (mais il n'y a pas eu de fiançailles, ils sont juste en couple). Pour le reste, vous verrez par vous-même. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit plus tôt, je cherche encore à comprendre d'où m'est venue l'idée, donc si elle vous paraît un peu farfelue... Sachez qu'après coup, elle l'a été pour moi. Mais cela n'empêche pas que j'ai apprécié l'écrire, et que j'espère que vous aimerez tout autant. N'hésitez donc pas à me faire part de vos avis, je serai ravie d'avoir vos impressions concernant cet OS. _

_Sur ce, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, je vais donc vous laisser lire tranquille, et je vous promets de vous retrouver bientôt. Avec quel écrit, je ne sais pas encore, mais vous verrez en temps voulu.  
See ya people !_

* * *

_**You're my hero now...**_

Sa fille était sans doute l'une des choses les plus importantes qu'elle avait au monde. Cet enfant... C'était son diamant à l'état pur, ce qui faisait tourner son petit monde. Elle se contrefichait pas mal que Rachel ne soit pas sa fille biologique, elle se foutait bien de ne pas être liée par le sang avec elle. Car elle avait établi un réel contact affectif avec elle, et au fil des ans, une complicité sans égale s'était installée entre la mère et l'enfant.

Le matin, elle se plaisait à la réveiller avec tendresse, la câlinant en l'amenant prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle adorait passer du temps jusqu'à l'arrivée de Marina, signal qu'elle devait filer au travail. Elle aimait tout autant retrouver sa fille le soir, et passer des week-ends en sa compagnie, à simplement jouer en ne se souciant plus de rien. Même la présence de Lucas qui vivait à présent avec elles n'avait rien changé à ces instants privés.

Ce jour-là, la petite n'ayant pas école, sa nourrice l'avait amené déjeuner à la cafétéria de l'hôpital afin qu'elle puisse passer un peu de temps avec sa Maman. Les deux Cuddy en avaient donc largement profité, discutant gaiement. Rachel lui racontait sa matinée, ravie de voir que la Doyenne l'écoutait attentivement. Puis elle avait finalement du repartir en compagnie de sa nourrice, noyant sa mère sous les baisers avant de partir.

Le ciel étant plutôt bien dégagé et le vent quasi inexistant pour un mois de juin, Marina avait conduit la petite au parc près de la villa Cuddy. Rachel courrait donc sur l'aire de jeux, filant d'une installation à l'autre. Elle riait aux éclats à chaque descente du toboggan, faisant de grands signes à sa nourrice dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. C'était fou la joie de vivre dont débordait la fillette !

Et puis, l'heure avait tourné, et l'heure de rentrer était arrivée. La jeune hispanique s'était lors levé, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où elle avait vu la petite s'amuser. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, elle n'y retrouva que le fin gilet qu'elle portait. Plus aucune trace de l'enfant... Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et elle fouilla les environs. Elle arrêta chaque passant, leur demandant expressément s'ils avaient vu l'enfant en leur montrant une photo qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Une seule fut en mesure de lui répondre, mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas pu voir le visage de la personne. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que cet homme ou cette femme avait pris la petite Rachel Cuddy quand bien même elle n'avait qu'à peine échappé une minute à la surveillance de sa nourrice.

Elle se sentait si mal... Comment devait-elle annoncer la nouvelle à sa patronne ? Elle allait se faire tuer, c'était évident ! Déjà qu'elle s'en voulait sincèrement et affreusement d'avoir pu commettre une telle erreur... Elle se saisit de son téléphone comme elle put, composant le numéro malgré ses mains tremblantes. Elle porta ensuite le combiné à son oreille, et respira un bon coup dans l'espoir de se donner un semblant de courage. Elle devait le faire, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix...

Lisa avait quitté le travail sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Elle avait juste disparu rapidement, regagnant son domicile. Au diable l'hôpital, pour l'instant elle avait plus important sur la conscience. Elle ne cessait de tourner en rond dans le salon, ce qui ne manqua pas de donner le tournis à son petit-ami. Il roula des yeux et la tira à lui, la serrant contre lui pour qu'enfin elle ne bouge plus.

**- Arrête un peu Lisa**, l'implora-t-il. **Tu vas me rendre malade à force de t'agiter comme ça.**

Elle tourna vaguement la tête vers lui, le fusillant du regard. Sans plus attendre elle se détacha de son emprise, imposant une certaine distance entre eux.

**- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? **Siffla-t-elle. **Tu te rends compte de la CONNERIE que tu viens de raconter là ?!**

Elle refit les cent pas, mais cette fois en serrant une peluche contre son cœur. Un ours tout doux, le préféré de Rachel depuis qu'elle avait été adoptée. Elle l'approcha de son visage, humant le parfum qu'il dégageait : l'odeur de son petit bébé...

**- Hey Lisa, calme toi**, poursuivit-il. **Tu as besoin de te changer un peu les idées...  
- Si tu continues, je peux t'assurer que MON pied va finir dans TES bijoux de famille**, grogna-t-elle. **Ma fille, la prunelle de mes yeux, a été kidnappé, et toi tu veux que je me calme ?**

Il grimaça alors, et laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Inutile d'argumenter davantage avec elle, c'était peine perdue. Il sirota un peu de sa bière, avant de lui en proposer un peu. Qui sait, cela pourrait peut-être la détendre, ne serait-ce qu'un peu !

**- Tu te moques vraiment de moi, ou tu es plus idiot que je ne le pensais ? **S'étouffa-t-elle. **Tu ne voudrais pas non plus me proposer de coucher avec toi là tout de suite pour me changer les idées, non ?  
- Pourquoi pas... **Rétorqua l'idiot de service.  
**- J'y crois pas... **Grogna-t-elle. **T'es vraiment con putain ! Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fous ici si tu as aussi peu de considération envers ma fille !  
- C'est une gosse ! Ils vont la retrouver, ce sont des flics ! **Se défendit-il faiblement, n'ayant pas vraiment d'arguments valides en main. **C'est leur job !  
- Et le tien alors ? **Le sermonna-t-elle. **Tu es un détective MERDE ! Un DÉ-TEC-TI-VE ! Toi aussi tu pourrais les aider, je sais pas moi ! Au lieu de te tourner les pouces, et de siroter ta bière à la con !  
- Parce que tu crois vraiment que ton job il est mieux, sous prétexte que tu gagnes mieux ta vie que moi ? **Ricana-t-il. **J'crois pas non. Faut pas croire Liz, mais t'es pas mieux que les autres !  
- Ne m'appelles pas LIZ ! **Hurla-t-elle. **Ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça, ou je t'égorge ! Et jamais je ne me suis crû meilleure qu'un autre à ce que je sache.  
- C'est c'là ouais, Miss Parfaite**, souffla-t-il. **T'es bien contente de m'avoir sous la main pour fricoter avec ton House et te défrustrer après parce qu'il assume pas. Ou quand t'as besoin d'un baby-sitter gratuit parce que ton faaaaaabuleux travail te prend teeeeeellement de temps, et parce que t'as que ça dans la vie !  
- C'est ce que tu crois ça ? C'est VRAIMENT ce que tu crois ?! **S'exclama-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos, plus que sur les nerfs. **Sors de chez moi. TOUT DE SUITE. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, PLUS JAMAIS ! Prends tes affaires et dégage, TROP C'EST TROP !**

Et merde. Là pour le coup, il était vraiment allé trop loin, et il n'en avait pris conscience que trop tardivement. Alors, la queue entre les jambes, il reposa sa bière et pénétra dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques temps déjà, avant de placer rapidement le plus d'affaires possibles dans un sac. De toute façon, chez Lisa, hormis ses vêtements et quelques affaires de toilettes, il n'avait rien de bien à lui.

Pendant ce temps, la police interrogeait Marina dans la cuisine, recueillant un maximum d'informations pour leur permettre de retrouver le plus vite possible la fillette. Lisa elle, se rongeait les ongles au sang, réellement sous pression. Et s'ils ne la retrouvaient jamais ? Et s'ils la retrouvaient... Mais trop tard ? Tant de questions s'installaient dans son encéphale, la secouant encore et encore. Elle avait si peur...

Et puis le soir venu, on l'avait finalement joint par téléphone. Les closes furent très vite mises en place, et il était clair que le ou les ravisseurs connaissaient la réputation de Cuddy, car pour le moment, aucun avis de recherche véritable n'avait été lancé. Tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, c'était qu'elle serait recontactée dans la semaine pour obtenir plus d'informations, mais qu'elle ne devait pas chercher elle-même à les joindre. Elle n'avait pas même eu entendre la voix de son bébé, car la communication avait été au préalable coupée auparavant.

Elle avait passé la nuit entière sur le canapé, à scruter le combiné. La cafetière quasi-vide était posée sur la table basse, et l'effet de la caféine qu'elle avait contenu commençait à nettement moins se faire sentir dans l'organisme de la jeune femme. Son visage était creusé, des cernes apparaissaient d'ores et déjà. Elle était enveloppée dans un vulgaire plaid, recroquevillée sur elle-même. A cet instant précis, elle semblait tellement fragile... Et elle l'était, réellement.

Elle passa la journée entière du lendemain prostrée dans sa maison, à fixer encore et toujours le combiné de son téléphone fixe. Elle était encore vêtue de ses vêtements de la veille, et ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi rebelles et en bataille. Elle n'avait pas même la force de prendre une douche ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. La prunelle de ses yeux lui avait été retirée, et elle se sentait tellement impuissante à ce sujet !

Ce jour-là, House était arrivé à son heure habituelle. Il avait été ravi de ne pas voir Cuddy dans son bureau, car cela signifiait qu'il ne se ferait pas immédiatement tirer les oreilles. Il signa donc tranquillement le registre d'arrivée, et monta dans son bureau sans se presser. Encore mieux, il n'avait pas croisé sa Boss sur le trajet, que demander de plus !

Un peu plus tard, il avait déjeuné en compagnie de Wilson dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital, lui piquant de temps à autre quelques frites. Son ami lui, semblait s'inquiéter de l'absence de leur Doyenne. Après tout, son nom ne figurait pas sur le registre du jour, personne ne semblait l'avoir aperçu jusque là, et elle n'était pas du genre à rater un jour de travail pour un rhume ou autre. Il la connaissait, elle était de celles qui viendraient bosser même avec une grippe, du moment qu'elle s'arrangeait de ne pas contaminer les autres. Alors évidemment, cela lui paraissait plus qu'étrange, d'autant plus que personne n'avait eu vent d'un quelconque motif à ce propos.

L'après-midi s'était rapidement déroulée, et l'absence de Lisa était toujours un mystère. House avait alors quitté son poste vers 16h, son sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il rejoignit le parking souterrain et chevaucha sa fidèle moto, enfilant sans plus attendre son casque. Il alluma le contact, fit ronronner le moteur, et se lança dans les rues de la ville sans plus attendre. Presque par automatisme il se rendit chez Cuddy, stoppant son engin dans l'allée. La Lexus de la jeune femme s'y trouvant, elle ne pouvait être qu'ici. Et apparemment, sans Lucas d'ailleurs.

Il descendit du véhicule, reposa son casque et s'avança vers le porche. Il abattit le pommeau de sa canne contre la porte, trois fois de suite, avant d'attendre une quelconque réponse. Mais celle-ci tarda à se manifester, et la porte ne s'ouvrit qu'un peu plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à se rediriger vers sa moto. Il se tourna immédiatement en direction de l'entrée, remarquant immédiatement que quelque chose clochait, et pas seulement un peu.

Elle qui prenait toujours un très grand soin quant à son apparence, il avait sous les yeux l'exact contraire. Elle se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, le fixant avec des yeux emplis de tristesse et de fatigue. Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait vu dans un pareil état, c'en était presque effrayant.

**- Si c'est pour une question d'ordre médicale ou administrative, ça attendra**, annonça-t-elle d'une fois tremblante, s'apprêtant à refermer la porte.

Il franchit aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait la distance les séparant, et s'interposa pour qu'elle ne fuit pas ainsi. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, surpris d'un tel comportement venant de sa patronne. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir ? Comment avait-elle pu finir dans un état pareil ? Il devait à tout prix en savoir plus, il le fallait. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui depuis des années dans l'ombre, il lui devait bien ça au moins...

**- Aucun des deux**, assura-t-il en la toisant de haut en bas, sentant bien le mal-aise qui envahissait la jeune femme chaque seconde un peu plus. **Personne ne vous a vu à l'hôpital, alors je venais aux nouvelles.  
- Vous ne prenez jamais des nouvelles des autres pour des raisons aussi maigres**, souligna-t-elle. **Alors crachez le morceau House, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter !**

Il n'eut pas même le temps de répondre, car le téléphone sonna. Elle fila plus vite que jamais vers la table basse, se saisit du combiné et le porta à son oreille, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle échangea quelques brèves paroles avec son interlocuteur, puis reposa l'appareil sur son socle, le corps tout entier tremblant. Entre temps House s'était approché, et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa patronne. Cette fois-ci c'était sûr, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas pour elle, car elle se montrait plus fragile qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été en une bonne vingtaine d'années.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, éclatant en sanglots. Il enroula maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle, et elle vint presque automatiquement sa tête contre son torse. Elle s'accrocha au T-shirt qu'il portait, son visage enfoui à l'intérieur. Ses larmes roulaient à une vitesse folle sur son visage, elle demeurait tout bonnement incapable de les retenir ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il commença alors à frotter l'échine de la jeune femme, dissimulant de son mieux son mal-aise. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que sa patronne se trouvait en larmes dans ses bras, sans même qu'il n'en connaisse la raison.

**- Cuddy, parlez moi... **Murmura-t-il à son oreille, sa main droite glissant dans les boucles ébènes de la Doyenne. **Dîtes moi ce qui vous met dans un tel état...**

Elle releva faiblement la tête, et déglutit avec difficulté. Elle mourrait d'envie de se confier à lui, de tout lui raconter. Parce qu'il lui semblait être le seul vrai réconfort qu'elle pourrait avoir. Ou en tout cas, un bien meilleur réconfort que ne l'avait été cet incapable de Lucas. Elle devait en parler, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus de supporter ce secret seule...

**- Promettez moi de ne pas juger... **Souffla-t-elle. **Promettez-le moi...  
- Je le promets**, dit-il sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle lui soumettait une telle requête.

Elle respira un bon coup, comme si elle espérait qu'une simple bouffée d'oxygène l'aiderait d'une quelconque manière à se donner davantage de courage. Sa lèvre inférieure en faisait durement les frais, une perle de sang y apparaissant déjà. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, essayant tant bien que mal d'en effacer le maximum.

**- C'est au sujet de Rachel... **Bafouilla-t-elle comme elle put. **Elle... Elle a...  
- Elle a quoi ? **La pressa-t-il. **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a votre Rachel pour que ça vous mette dans un état pareil ?  
- Elle a été... **Gémit-elle. **Elle a été kidnappée...**

Sur ces mots elle éclata de plus belle en sanglots, ses membres réellement secoués de toutes parts. House lui, en demeurait bouche bée. Franchement, s'il s'était attendu à ÇA ! Il ne put que resserrer davantage ses bras autour de la demoiselle, ne sachant que faire d'autres.

**- Mais pourquoi ? **Dit-il finalement, les yeux grand ouverts.  
**- Aucune idée... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a été kidnappé hier après-midi... Je n'ai eu qu'une fois de ses nouvelles, la police est à sa recherche... **Expliqua-t-elle comme elle put. **J'ai tellement peur pour elle...**

Il acquiesça faiblement, toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle. Comment avait-on pu s'en prendre à une enfant comme celle de Cuddy ? Réflexion faite, c'était une enfant plutôt adorable et mignonne. Le genre d'enfants dont tout le monde rêve. Et au vue de la condition sociale de sa mère... Ça ne le surprenait plus tant que ça. Mais tout de même, de là à s'en prendre à une enfant pour de l'argent ou autre, il trouvait cela franchement dégueulasse.

Après une telle annonce, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. D'ailleurs, la non-présence de Lucas ne le surprenait qu'à moitié. Mais elle avait besoin de soutien, et il ne pouvait aucunement la laisser sans personne. Alors il la tira à lui sur le canapé et se mit à frotter son échine, lentement.

**- Ils vont la retrouver Cuddy, ils vont la retrouver... **Déclara-t-il finalement, la berçant lentement contre son torse.  
**- Mais pour le moment, on a aucune nouvelle... **Gémit-elle. **Rien, que dalle... Aucune information... Je suis toute seule à me faire un soucis monstre...  
- Et la demi-portion ? **S'étonna-t-il. **Il est où ? Il devrait être avec vous...  
- Il... **Soupira-t-elle. **Lucas et moi avons rompu. Enfin j'ai rompu... Hier, après l'enlèvement de Rachel. Je ne pouvais pas supporter son manque de réaction face à la gravité de la situation...**

Il releva faiblement la tête, posant son menton sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, pas dans cet état. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il fallait à tout prix qu'il se bouge. Il n'était pas question qu'il se conduise comme le détective lâche qu'elle avait fréquenté jusque là. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, et même plus.

Peu à peu, elle avait fini par se calmer, toujours nichée contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, continuant de la bercer. Il n'était certes pas du genre à être l'épaule sur laquelle on pleure, ou les bras dans lesquels on est réconforté, mais là, il n'était pas même question d'y réfléchir un seul instant. Elle avait fini par s'endormir ainsi, tandis qu'il s'était assoupi, ses bras toujours autour d'elle.

Ils passèrent la nuit ainsi, sur le canapé du salon. Ce n'était nullement confortable mais, l'un comme l'autre, ils s'en contrefichaient. Il y avait déjà bien plus important qui les préoccupait – House s'était réellement surpris à s'inquiéter pour Mowgli, contre toutes attentes -.

Et finalement, le lendemain matin, un ravisseur avait joint Cuddy. Elle avait placé le téléphone en haut-parleur, House lui ayant bien fait comprendre qu'il désirait entendre la communication téléphonique sans pour autant prononcé un seul mot. Évidement, l'homme réclamait une somme plutôt conséquente en échange de la libération de la petite.

Le montant s'avérait être relativement exorbitant, mais Cuddy était prête à tout pour son enfant. Même si cela devait la mener à totalement se ruiner, elle n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était récupérer sa fille en pleine forme. Elle espérait tellement qu'il ne lui avait été fait aucun mal...

House lui, n'était pas de cet avis. Elle ne devait nullement leur céder, car même dans ce cas, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de récupérer immédiatement l'enfant. Il prit soin de bien écouter chaque détail de l'appel, y compris les petits bruits de fond. Car il le savait, de petites choses pourtant si infimes pourraient bien le mener sur la piste du ou des ravisseurs. Alors il n'était pas question de laisser quoi que ce soit de côté. Il était plus concentré que jamais, les yeux clos, les oreilles aux aguets.

Heureusement, ses efforts ne furent pas vains. Un détail pourtant léger le marqua, et il s'empressa de faire le lien avec un lieu. Il avait en fait remarqué qu'à un certain intervalle de temps, un son bien particulier se faisait entendre, une petite sonnerie qu'on ne pouvait entendre que dans un seul quartier de la ville, à un croisement bien précis. Il savait où se rendre, et même au plus vite. Il fallait juste qu'il s'assure que Cuddy resterait bien tranquille chez elle, et qu'elle ne le suive pas. Pas question qu'il se risque à la prendre avec lui pour intervenir. Elle devrait rester bien sagement chez elle à attendre qu'il revienne si possible avec la petite...

Il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de s'échapper sans trop la perturber. Elle était tellement fragile à l'instant présent, comment donc allait-il pouvoir la laisser ainsi, seule et dans cet état ? Une urgence à l'hôpital ? Bof, elle serait capable de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, et de se renseigner de son côté. Un mensonge concernant Wilson ? Puisqu'il était leur ami commun, ce n'était peut-être pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire.

Il attrapa discrètement son téléphone, et le fit sonner. Il le porta alors à son oreille, prétextant une fausse communication. Il raccrocha et rangea le mobile dans sa poche, se levant enfin. Elle l'interrogea du regard, le visage marqué par la frayeur et le questionnement qui la taraudait. Il s'appuyait sur sa canne, son attention vissée sur elle.

**- Je... Je dois y aller**, dit-il quelque peu maladroitement. **Ma mère est dans le coin, je dois passer la voir. Elle doit... Me parler de quelque chose.  
- D'accord... **Répondit faiblement la jeune femme. **Passez lui le bonjour de ma part dans ce cas...**

Il se contenta d'acquiescer faiblement, puis tourna les talons et quitta la villa, chevauchant sa fidèle moto. Il se lança très rapidement dans les rues de Princeton, zigzaguant entre les véhicules pour atteindre plus rapidement le lieu souhaité. Plus vite il arriverait, plus vite ce serait chose faite. Et il devait le reconnaître, mais il n'appréciait pas grandement savoir la fille de Cuddy entre les mains de salopards.

Il se stoppa à quelques mètres de l'endroit qu'il soupçonnait, et s'avança à pied en observant les alentours. Les parages étaient quasi déserts, rares étaient les passants. En soit, parfait pour dissimuler une enfant que l'on désirerait cacher aux yeux des autres. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver comment pouvoir la sortir de là où on la tenait captive...

Il prit son sac, et plongea sa main à l'intérieur, vérifiant son contenu. Un léger rictus s'installa sur ses lèvres lorsque sa main rencontra un flacon qu'il avait placé là avant de quitter la maison de sa patronne, et il continua à s'avancer en direction d'un bâtiment isolé de tous et qu'il savait inoccupé depuis un bon moment déjà.

Plus il approchait de l'endroit en question, et plus il ralentit l'allure, diminuant au maximum les bruits qu'il faisait. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer, ce n'était surement pas le moment. Des éclats de voix parvenaient sans problème à ses oreilles, et il se surprit à se délecter de cette impression de pouvoir. Il savait parfaitement où les trouver alors qu'eux n'avaient aucune idée de sa présence ! Il s'approcha autant que possible, ayant placé sa canne dans son dos pour limiter le bruit de ses pas. Il se saisit de la petite bouteille de chloroforme qu'il avait pris avec lui, en imbiba deux cotons – un pour chaque ravisseur -, et se dissimula dans un coin où on ne pouvait pas le voir. Il utilise sa chère Gregounette pour frapper contre la porte, et se cacha à nouveau, attendant que l'un d'eux daigne sortir.

Heureusement, il n'eut guère longtemps à attendre, car à peine une minute plus tard, un homme aux vêtements sombres sortit de l'appartement, et fouilla les alentours du regard. D'une vitesse qui l'étonna lui-même, House plaqua le morceau contre la bouche et le nez de l'homme, le retenant par derrière. Ce dernier se débattit quelques instants, puis s'effondra dans les bras de House, qui l'allongea lentement sur le sol. Toujours aussi silencieux il s'avança vers l'appartement, remarquant aussitôt Rachel en compagnie d'une femme aux habits aussi sombres que ceux de l'autre. A nouveau, il se planqua, et fit tomber quelque chose pour attirer l'attention et éloigner cette femme de l'enfant. Une fois chose faite, il lui fit respirer le chloroforme, et l'allongea sur le sol avant de s'avancer rapidement vers Mowgli. Il la détacha sur le champ, voyant bien dans le regard de l'enfant qu'elle était plus que soulagée d'avoir enfin affaire à un visage qu'elle connaissait.

**- Tu restes près de moi, okay ? **Lui demanda-t-il avant de sortir de l'appartement et de tirer l'homme jusqu'à sa comparse.

Là, il se servit de la corde posée non loin, et les attacha ensemble à une table plutôt imposante, avant de composer le numéro de la police. Il les informa de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et exigea qu'on joigne immédiatement Cuddy.

En attendant l'arrivée de tout ce beau monde, il souleva la petite et la plaça contre sa hanche, patientant dans l'herbe devant le bâtiment. Rachel avait sa tête sur l'épaule de Greg, ses petits bras enroulés autour de son cou. Elle ne pleurnichait plus, et semblait enfin apaisée.

Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, une tignasse brune se précipita dans sa direction, des larmes plein les yeux. Il détacha la gamine de lui, la tendant à la jeune femme qui s'empressa de la blottir tout contre elle, la câlinant encore et encore. Elle finit enfin par accorder un regard à l'homme, un adorable sourire se dessinant enfin sur ses lèvres.

- **Merci House... **Murmura-t-elle. **Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, merci pour avoir sauvé ma fille...**

Et, contre toute attente, sans même qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, deux lèvres chaudes et pulpeuses se posèrent sur les siennes, lui offrant un tendre baiser. Instinctivement il enroula un bras autour d'elle, la rapprochant davantage de son torse. L'étreinte s'approfondit encore quelque peu et, lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils reposèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

**- De rien... **Dit-il finalement. **Et ce genre de récompenses... J'adore !  
- Vous méritez mille fois plus**, renchérit-elle. **Vous n'imaginez même pas comme je vous suis reconnaissante ! Vous avez fait tellement plus que Lucas, tellement plus que les forces de l'ordre ! Vous avez risqué votre vie pour elle... Je ne l'oublierai jamais.**

Il sourit faiblement, son regard ancré au sien. Il avait enfin retrouvé ces charmantes étincelles qui brillaient dans les yeux de Lisa lorsqu'elle était heureuse. Cette expression de joie qu'il adorait voir sur son visage. Cette Cuddy... Elle le faisait craquer. Cette Cuddy valait bien plus que tout l'or du monde.

**- Peut-être que si vous me laissez passer une nuit avec vous, ce sera une façon encore meilleure de me remercier... **Souligna-t-il en ricanant, désireux de la taquiner.  
**- Vous mériteriez bien une chance dans mon lit oui**, siffla-t-elle en retour avant de lui adresser un clin d'oeil coquin. **Mais pour plus qu'une nuit, il faudra être sage. Vous êtes mon héros maintenant, alors il faudra vous montrer à la hauteur !**

Elle s'éloigna ensuite vers les paramédicaux, leur confiant Rachel pour les examens de routine. La petite demeurait sur les genoux de sa mère, faisant parfois signe à House. Il répondit vaguement à quelques questions, et enfin on le laissa tranquille. Il remonta donc sur sa moto, accordant un dernier regard en direction de la Doyenne et de sa fille. Elle lui sourit en retour, et il respira un bon coup. Cette nuit, il la passerait dans le lit de Cuddy, c'était certain. Et il était bien décidé à faire que cette soirée ne soit pas la dernière. Car il voulait être sûr que Lisa continue d'arborer cette adorable expression de bonheur. Mais cette fois, il tenait réellement à ce qu'elle éprouve ce sentiment avec lui. Il avait enfin sa chance, il n'était pas près de la laisser filer. Pas cette fois. Pas alors qu'à présent, il était un vrai héros aux yeux de sa patronne. Il savait enfin qu'il avait une réelle place dans sa vie, mais surtout dans son cœur...

_The End._


End file.
